My Last Lonely Valentine's
by Tenchi Knight
Summary: Kim finds the one thing which will allow her to peer into the mind of her greatest rival... but is she ready for what she finds within and what will she do with this newfound knowledge? One-shot KIGO.


My Last Lonely Valentine

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible or associated characters. They are the sole possession of the  
Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission. Just Bunches is trademarked by the C. W.  
Post Company and is mentioned without permission.

NOTE: This is a KIGO fic. If you don't like that sort of thing, leave now.

"KP, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron asked as they made their way through the rubble of one of  
Drakken's recently destroyed lairs. "I mean this place is kinda unstable still... We should come back  
later..."

"No, Ron, we've got to look around now before anything else is destroyed." Kim said as she shined her  
flashlight left and right, her eyes scanning her surroundings. "Drakken had some information about  
some of his projects in his last lair we destroyed so if we get some here, we can pass it on to Wade to  
put into some sort of picture to try and see what he's gonna do next."

"I guess..." Ron said.

"I'm gonna go look over here for a minute..." Kim said, glancing down a somewhat intact hallway.

"Ok..." Ron said, still unsure of the whole prospect.

Kim walked through the debris, picking her steps carefully as she moved past the rubble and into an  
intact room. She looked around and her eyes went wide as she saw it ws decorated in a black and green  
motif.

"Shego's room..." She breathed as if she were standing in a temple. She quickly looked around the room  
for any obvious items which belonged to the green-hued villainess which might lend some insight into  
her inner psyche... to allow Kim to understand her just a bit more... to know her that much more  
intimately. After an initial search, she began scouring the room in depth. She walked to the dresser and  
pulled out the drawers before pawing through the contents... most everything in shades of black or  
green as was par for the course for dealing with the plasma wielder. She then moved to the bed and  
lifted the mattress with ease before looking at the box-spring and smiling broadly as she saw a black  
leather-bound book with a dark green S embossed into the surface. "Pay dirt..." She said as she stuffed  
the book into the satchel which she was wearing.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

Kim walked out of the room, feeling confident that she had searched the villainess' domain from top to  
bottom, and found Ron rifling through a large stack of paperwork.

"What do you have there?" Kim asked.

"Looked like plans of some sort..." Ron said. "But I can't made heads or tails of them."

"We'll take them with and show them to Wade. He should be able to tell us something." Kim said.

"Did you find anything?" Ron asked.

"Not really, no." Kim said, lying to the young man who had been her best friend since Pre-K. There are  
many things that Kim will share with Ron, but this was one thing which she will jealously keep to herself  
until she had investigated it completely.

"I think we'd better get out of here. The computers are fried and I've got all the paperwork I can find."  
Ron said.

"All right," Kim said. "Let's go."

They exited the lair and made their way to the Land Rover they had driven up there before heading  
back down the winding South American road which they had traveled up to reach the lair in the first  
place. After they reach the bottom of the road, they made their way to Rio de la Cruz, a small city which  
had an airstrip where Jack Armstrong, a bush pilot who owed Kim a favor, was waiting for them with his  
Cessna 350 on the tarmac.

IN THE AIR...

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and keyed up Wade.

"Yeah Kim?" The heavy-set African-American young man said, taking a drink of a monstrous soda.

"We've got some good information recovered from Drakken's South American lair that looked to me  
like some sort of beam weapon of some sort." Kim said. "I'm gonna scan in some of the detailed  
schematics for you. Can you give us a rough workup?"

"I'll see what I can do." Wade said. "Do you want me to drop you a line when I figure something out?"

"Please and thank you." She said, and ended the call. She then took a few of the detailed drawings and  
held them up while aiming the kimmunicator at them. She watched as a red beam scanned over them,  
digitizing the information and storing it to its hard drive for a burst-transmission to the Team Possible  
technophile. Once she had all the information collected, she pressed the button marked 'TRANSMIT'  
and smiled as she saw a small graphic of a letter being folded and slipped into an envelope. Moments  
later, 'TRANSFER COMPLETE' appeared on the screen and she tucked the device into her pocket.

HOURS LATER...

Kim jolted awake as the aircraft touched down on the tarmac at Middleton Municipal Airport.

"Well, the dead do arise." Jack said, chuckling softly.

"How long was I out?" Kim asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You were snoring and drooling back there for the better part of an hour..." Jack said. "Same for Ron..."

Kim glanced at the still unconscious towhead.

"He's still out." Kim said dryly, and then elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"Ouch! I'm up! I'm up!" He complained while rubbing his side. "We're here already?"

"Yeah, we just put down." Jack said. "You and Kim crashed for about an hour."

"Oh..." Ron said, stretching his arms out. "Well, it's nice to have a power nap once in a while."

"Ron, you sleep nine hours a night. Why do you need a power nap?" Kim asked.

"Well, if you must know, all this bon-diggity Ron-ness takes a lot out of me." He said, grinning like an  
idiot.

"And so that's why you stuff your face full of Bueno Nacho too?" Kim asked; her eyebrow quirked.

"Nope, their Nacos are delicious and their Chimmuritos are just boo-yah!" He said and Rufus popped  
out of his pocket with a big grin and two thumbs up for emphasis. "In fact, if you're up for it I was  
thinking of getting some of that muy delicioso food for myself and my main naked mole-rat Rufus."

"No thanks." Kim said, demurring gently. "I'm still kinda tired so I think I'm just gonna go home and  
maybe read a book before bed."

"Oh... ok..." He said, watching as she turned to look out the window. "Say, Kim..."

"Hmm..?" She hummed, glancing over at him.

"I... nothing..." He said softly and she blinked her wide emerald eyes once before turning to look out  
the window once more.

Jack listened quietly to the interaction of the two teens in the rear of his airplane and sighed softly,  
shaking his head. '_Hesitation will be the end of you, boy.' _He thought to himself.

Kim waited patiently until the aircraft rolled to a stop then opened the side hatch and climbed out with  
Ron a half-step behind her. She walked over to her car and put her hand on it before looking at Ron  
who was walking to his Vespa scooter. He glanced over at her with a sad look, then hopped onto it and  
with a quick kick started the engine. She sighed softly and climbed into her car before buckling in.

"Take me home, Sadie." Kim said.

"Going home..." The Sadie said for confirmation and started the engine. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kim glanced at the built-in screen which was displaying Sadie's vitals. "Not really, no." Kim said.

"All right..." Sadie said and then pulled out of the parking space and made its way onto the road.

Kim sighed softly and glanced at her satchel once more before closing her eyes for the rest of the ride.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

Kim's eyes opened as she felt Sadie slow and turn, and then felt a soft bump.

"We're home." Sadie said.

"Thank you." Kim said as Sadie rolled to a stop and parks herself. Kim unbuckled her seatbelt and then  
grabbed her satchel before walking to the front door. She pulled out her keys and made to insert one  
into the front door but it opened before she could.

"Oh, hi there, Kimmie-cub," Doctor James Possible said, smiling at his daughter.

"Hi dad, what's up?" She asked, eyeing her father with a careful gaze. He's wearing his usual dress-shirt  
and tie with a snazzy dinner jacket and she can smell a faint scent of cologne.

"Well, I decided to take your mother out on a date." He said and Doctor Ann Possible walked over to  
him, all but draping herself across his shoulders. "And as you can tell she likes the idea."

"Yeah..." Kim said, eyeing her mother. She is dressed in a somewhat clingy ice blue halter-dress with a  
pair of pearl earrings and a matching necklace. "Wow... mom... you're looking spankin..." Kim said.

"Thank you, Kimmie-kins." Ann said, blushing at the praise. "Your brothers are staying at a friend's  
house tonight and your father and I will probably be out late so I put twenty dollars on the kitchen  
counter if you want to order some Chinese food."

"Thanks mom. You two have fun on your date." Kim said, smiling at her parents.

"Be good, Kimmie-cub, and no boys while we're out." James warned.

"Don't worry." Kim said. "I'm just gonna curl up in the living room with a book and read."

"All right," James said. "Like your mother said, we'll probably be out late so we'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, dad." Kim said. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." Ann said and James inclined his head. Kim then stepped to the side and let her  
parents walk out of the house before walking inside and closing the door. She tossed her satchel on the  
couch before she jogged upstairs and walked to the bathroom where she stripped and stepped into the  
shower to wash off the grime of the day.

Fifteen minutes later, Kim turned off the water and sighed softly as she stepped out and grabbed a  
nearby towel that she wrapped around her lithe body. She walked out of the bathroom and down the  
hall to her bedroom where she grabbed a cotton tank top and a pair of cotton drawstring pants and  
tossed them on the bed.

She took off her towel and dried herself off completely before grabbing a pair of cotton boy-short style  
panties from her dresser and pulling them on. She pulled on the pants and tank top, and then gathered  
her hair into a loose ponytail and sighed. She walked downstairs and into the living room where the  
satchel was still waiting for her. She sat down in her father's overstuffed arm chair and grabbed the  
satchel, opening it and removing the book from within. "What secrets do you have in here?" Kim asked  
the inanimate object before opening it and looking at the front page.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is the private diary of Shego. If I catch you reading this, I will personally introduce you to a world of  
pain you cannot imagine. February 14, 1989_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. If I didn't know it was hers before..." Kim said, and chuckled softly before turning the page to  
find it was blank. She turned a couple more and saw the first entry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 14, 1991_

_Dear Diary... gah... I can't start all the entries with this sort of shtick. I guess I'll write it to the reader,  
though it will only be me until they put me in the ground. Well, here goes._

_Dear Reader;_

_This is the first entry in my new diary. It's a birthday present from my mother and I absolutely love it and  
all my presents... Yes, my birthday is on St. Valentine's Day. I hate it. Mom said it's a good omen—that I  
will find a boy to love. I'm not so sure about that and told her so, but she smiled at me and said 'Sweetie, I  
know you think you're never gonna find a boy to love, but you will. You're a beautiful young woman and  
you're only ten so you still have time.' I beg to differ. I don't think that I will ever find a boy I will love... I  
can't think about boys like that... and I don't think that I'll ever be able to... but enough of that..._

_We had a Valentine's Day party at school today. We exchanged candies and cards... I got seventeen from  
boys... but none from anyone I gave a valentine to. I gave out seven: Stacy, Liz, Susan, Alicia, Judy, Judy,  
and Miss Perkins. I didn't give out any to boys because I don't know any boys I want to be my valentine. I  
guess that they don't feel the same. Well, there's always next year. Mom doesn't approve of my giving  
valentines to girls but I don't mind. Dad said it's just a phase... whatever that means... and that seems to  
get mom off my case so it's all good. Well, it's eight o'clock so I've got to go to bed. Good night, reader._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's eyebrow lifted as she read this entry.

"She's ten years old and she's already working on establishing her sexuality... wow..." Kim said. "Well,  
that's Shego for you..."

Kim smiled and continued reading the delicate and flowing script.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

Kim flipped the page and looked at the next entry...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_March 13, 1991_

_Dear Reader;_

_Today has been hell. Jenny Matheson is a bitch! I know mom hates me talking like this but there's no  
other word that fits her quite like that. She came to school today and said that I was a "little piece of  
lesbian fluff" and that "dykes and queers in general were degenerate." SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT  
HALF THOSE WORDS MEAN! I can hear her parents talking when she moved her mouth because they're  
the same way: self-righteous bastards. I hate dogmatic people like that. The last time I talked to them,  
they went on spouting off about their beliefs and all that... I don't care. I think that people should be able  
to believe what they want to and that they shouldn't have to be forced to believe something someone  
else believes just because they believe that it's right. But that's not what they believe. They believe that  
they're right and that everyone is entitled to their opinion... Bastards... well to hell with them. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good girl." Kim said quietly. "Stand up for yourself."

She stood and stretched her legs before walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. She walked back  
into the living room and curled up in the chair once more before taking the book in hand.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Kim re-reads an entry slowly as she feels tears forming in the corner of her eyes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 14, 1992_

_Dear Reader;_

_It's been a year since I received this diary and I've been faithfully chronicling my life on its pages. Last year  
I wrote that I gave out seven valentines and received seventeen. This year I gave out five and received  
none... NONE! The only thing I got was an anonymous note saying 'lesbian: leave us alone.' I took it up to  
Mr. Jones and he said that he couldn't do anything. I know that's a lie. He can compare the handwriting to  
other notes he's taken from girls and to paperwork and tell who did it, and then take it to the principal. He  
told me that I should just ignore it because kids will be kids. That's bullshit! I told mom and she said the  
same thing Mr. Jones said. 'Kids will be kids.' Feh! If I tried anything like that I'd have my ass tanned so  
fast my head would be spinning! Some days I think that the world is skewed against me... well, to hell  
with them all. I'll stand one against the world and I will not let them win._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry that happened..." Kim said softly, taking a drink of water. "I really am..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 15, 1992_

_Dear Reader;_

_I took up my plight with the principal and he said that I should talk to Mr. Jones. I told him that Mr. Jones  
wouldn't do anything about it and he just chuckled and said 'Well, I guess then there's nothing that can be  
done.' Then the bastard had the nerve to lay into me! 'Maybe you shouldn't send the girls valentines...' he  
said, 'I've received complaints from some of the parents...' he said. This is discrimination! I tried saying  
that and he just smiled that egotistical smile of his... I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face... but I  
refused to sink down to his level._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim continued her reading for several more hours, her mood darkening as she read each passage,  
seeing into Shego's world and understanding why she was the way she was. As she turned the page,  
she yawned heartily and stretched her arms over her head.

"Last page..." Kim said and looked at the words which were a far cry from the well turned-out script she  
was accustomed to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_September 18, 1992_

_Dear Reader;_

_I can barely write. A meteor hit my tree house when I and my brothers were out there. We all have  
powers and glows now. I hurt all over. _

_I feel alone... _

_I'm scared... _

_Goodbye..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's eyes misted over and she closed her eyes, making a tear fall and land with a soft 'pat' on the  
page. "I'm so sorry you went through that, Shego..." Kim said softly. "I never knew you felt like that..."

She slowly stood, her legs stiff from sitting in the same position for so long and walked upstairs to her  
bedroom. She put the book under her pillow then lay down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kim opened her eyes slowly and looked around, a strange sensation of something being out of place  
pervading the room. She slowly sat up and stretched, then grabbed Shego's diary and walked out of her  
room and down the stairs. After a quick survey of the house, she came to the conclusion her parents  
had stayed out all night and had probably gotten a hotel room and so she was alone in the home.

She sighed softly, then walked into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of 'Just Bunches' cereal  
before walking into the living room and curling up in the chair with Shego's diary. She opened the book  
and immediately found the next entry...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_November 22, 1992_

_Dear Reader;_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. The pain has been bad but it's going away. My skin is now green and  
I can made fire with my hands... green fire... it's kinda cool but it scared me the first time it happened. I  
didn't know what was going on and I freaked out. Yeah. I freaked, but so would you if your hand all of a  
sudden burst into flames. Anyway, I talked to my brothers and found out they all had changed. They all  
have a 'glow' as Hector calls it. His made him strong... really strong... and Michael... well, he can shrink.  
He doesn't think that it's a great power but I think that it's awesome. He can get into places we can't and  
do things that would be impossible! The twins, William and Wallace... well... they can multiply (as if there  
isn't already enough of them with two...) and made as many copies of themselves as they want. I watched  
them as they filled a hospital room in a matter of seconds and I've got to admit it was kinda cool to see. _

_So now we've all got our glows... but we lost mom and dad... they were killed because of the accident...  
the police told us that the tree had fallen onto the house and hit right where they had been... now we  
have a lawyer who's taking care of us... he said he worked for mom and dad but I don't remember him and  
neither does Hector or anyone else. The funeral has already been planned and is set for next Sunday, and  
the reading of the will is set for Monday... I really miss mom and dad... I wish they were here... but  
Johnnie—that's what the lawyer wants us to call him (his name is John Stewart Maxwell)—said that they  
are in a better place... I hope that he's right..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim read the entries for the 23rd, 24th, and 25th—these days being a Thursday, Friday, and Saturday—  
and then put down the book. She then stood and took her bowl into the kitchen. As she walked back  
into the living room, the door opened and in walked the Doctors Possible.

"Welcome home." Kim said as she spied them from the corner of her eye. James had his arm around  
Ann's shoulders and she has her arm around his waist, holding one another close. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, we did, Kimmie." Ann said. "Did anything happen while we were out?"

"Nope," Kim said. "I just sat around reading a book."

"Is it any good?" Ann asked.

"It's got a lot of twists, turns, and emotion in it that I didn't expect." Kim said.

"Tell me... did you peek at the end?" Ann asked.

"No. I know how the book ends... it's not the destination but the journey that's important with this  
book... you see... the protagonist is going through a lot of hardship and toil and I want to see why it is  
she is the way she is." Kim said. "And she's gone through so much already... but I know she will go  
through more before the end of the book..."

"That is the way that life is, Kimmie; it is a series of struggles that we must face on a daily basis." Ann  
said. "So is it a mystery or a drama?"

"Well... there's action, adventure, drama, romance... everything you would find in life..." Kim said.

"You know, it sounds like a really good book. Would you mind if I borrowed it after you are done  
reading it?" Ann asked.

"I... no..." Kim said, shaking her head. "Once I reach the end... I will take it to its author to finish..."

"You mean it's an unfinished work?" Ann asked, knitting her brow together. "Kimmie, what sort of book  
are you reading?"

"It's..." Kim started, then glanced off to the side and sighed. "It's Shego's personal diary... it goes back to  
when she was ten years old and so far she's written in it virtually each and every day..."

"Kimmie, how could you read someone's personal diary?" Ann asked, appalled at her daughter's  
actions.

"I need to know her, mom!" Kim said. "I need to know why Shego is the way she is. I need to know what  
made her tick. I need to be able to understand her and to figure her out and to eventually be able to  
predict her... mom... I have to get into her head or I'll never be able to defeat her."

"But by reading her diary? Kimmie... I don't know if she'll forgive you for that..." Ann said.

"I know... but the damage is already done..." Kim said. "I've already read part of it. Now I should just  
finish it because no matter what I've read her private memoirs. It doesn't matter if it's all or some. I've  
read them and that is all that matters."

"Kimmie... when you finish that book... I want you to take it back to her and to apologize." Ann said.

"And after that... you're grounded for a week."

"What? You're kidding!" Kim exclaims.

"No buts, Kimmie. You've invaded Shego's privacy with that. Do you remember when your brothers  
broke into your room and stole your diary? They were grounded for a week after having to return it and  
apologize for stealing it." Ann said. "That is the law."

"I'm their sister and she's my enemy!" Kim exclaims.

"Your enemy will eventually be closer to you than your family. You will know her like you will know  
yourself. That is how it has been and will always be." Ann said, demonstrating uncanny knowledge of  
hero/villain mechanics. "Oh, and you're grounded until you finish it as well. So the faster you read, the  
less time you'll be grounded."

"Wait... but when you found out, you made them give it right back... now you're telling me to finish it  
first?" Kim asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes." Ann said. "This is probably an once-in-a-lifetime chance and I would be a fool not to tell you to  
grasp onto it with both hands. Now go sit down and start on that book once more. I'll call Ron and tell  
him that you're grounded."

"Ok." Kim said sullenly.

"Now, do you want something for breakfast?" Ann offered.

"No, thank you. I just put my cereal bowl in the kitchen." Kim said. "So I'm good."

"Oh, well in that case, your father and I will be going to bed. Good night." Ann said.

"Don't you mean good morning?" Kim asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Whatever works," Ann said and the twosome walked upstairs. Kim walked back into the living room  
and curled up on the chair once more.

"Today is a very strange day." She said to herself as she opened the book once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_November 26, 1992_

_Dear Reader;_

_Here is the day... the day of the funeral... I'm writing this in the morning and I will continue to write  
through the day because I want to remember this... I want to remember this day because it will be the  
last time I will ever be able to kiss mama's cheek or hug daddy... I'm sorry that I'm already crying on the  
page... but I can't help it... everything is just tearing me up inside and I can't hold it in any longer... I want  
to stay strong for my brothers... I want to be the brave one... but here I am crying... weak... I refuse to be  
weak..._

_We're at the funeral home... there are people everywhere. I know some of them but some of them are  
strangers. They all want to talk to us... to say how sorry they are about our loss. What do they know? They  
didn't lose their parents in a freak accident. They didn't survive when their parents died. They made me so  
angry. Sometimes I have visions of burning them when they come up to me... it would feel so good...  
letting go and letting out my anger at the world but Hector—Hego as he said he wants to be called now  
that he's decided we're only to use our powers for good—would frown on that and so I'm going to restrain  
myself for his sake... I wonder if the people know how lucky they really are..._

_I stood there and looked at mommy... she looked like she would if she fell asleep with her makeup on...  
she was so beautiful... I miss her so much... I have to keep strong for my brothers. Willy and Wally are  
crying, Mikey looked like he's ready to, and Hego... he's... well... he's Hego... he's trying to keep a strong  
front but I can see that he's hurting from this and he's trying to put up a strong front... it works for most  
people but I can see through it... he looked ready to cry._

_I think that Hego's snapped... I really think that he's gone off the deep end... he's saying that we're going  
to form a superhero team to honor mom and dad... he said that we have to use our power for good and to  
protect people. I don't know. I'd rather lay low than bring attention to myself but he's already made up his  
mind... I swear he's so bull-headed some days... he already told the mayor of Go City that we would do it. I  
don't know how he even got to talk to him without me knowing! And to top it off he's saying he's the  
leader of 'Team Go' as he's calling the team. I will have my revenge for this insult..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim read the last line and sighed softly.

"No wonder she hates him so much..." She said to herself. "I'd kick his ass for pulling a stunt like that as  
well..."

She shook her head and turned the page.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_November 27, 1992_

_Dear Reader;_

_According to the will, we are now adults. It said 'in the event that my wife and I are both incapacitated, it  
is my wishes that my children be declared emancipated minors with my daughter, Sheila, being head of  
the household.' I'm head of the household. Hego wouldn't hear it and had a fit but Johnnie said that the  
will was written so I was the leader. I considered taking the job too, but I don't want to hear him crying  
and see him moping around so I told him that since he's oldest that he should be head of the household... I  
hope that wasn't a mistake... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_November 28, 1992_

_Dear Reader;_

_It was a mistake. If you don't know what I mean, look at my previous entry. Hego's already made plans to  
sell the house and move us to Go City. He said the mayor has given us a house to stay while they build a  
tower for us to work from in order to protect Go City. A tower! Why do we need anything like that? Hego  
said that it's an image thing, to made us look like 'sentinels' or something stupid like that. He said 'We  
have to let them know we're watching over them with a large monument to justice.' A monument to  
justice... right... it's more like a monument to his ego and a prison guard tower. I can't stand the idea but  
he's got it set in his head so we have to go with it since he's the head of the household. I wished I had  
never let him take the job but I stepped down and my word is good..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim continued her readings, coming to realize that things have been incredibly hard for Shego—her  
powers, her sexuality, her feuds with Hego, the loss of her parents—and that was one very strong  
reason for her actions. As she flipped from page to page, she blinked as she saw a huge skip in dates...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 12, 2002_

_Dear Reader;_

_It has been six years since I wrote in my diary. This is because I was forbidden from writing down the  
things which I have done and seen. All I can write is that this is the time in which I went from being a hero  
gone 'bad' to full-blown villain. I trained in all the skills required for a master thief under the tutelage of  
some of the greatest names in the art and have finally made a name for myself in Go City outside Team  
Go. I am now 'Shego, International Supervillain.' Feh, Supervillain? I just broke into the Louvre, the  
Metropolitan Museum, and the US Library of Congress and did a bit of perusing through their goods before  
going on my merry way. I guess I get the title because I've got green skin and can fling balls of plasma at  
will. Well, if they want to call me that then who am I to argue? _

_I've got to say, it's fun stealing stuff and all but I know I don't want to do all the leg work to pick out  
targets and what not so I've decided to contract out as a 'sidekick' to one of the dozen-or-so 'evil geniuses'  
and mad-scientists who are out for world domination. I figure that way I can have someone to do the real  
work while I just go and steal this or that every so often and can let them deal with the other things in  
life—lodging, targets, henchmen. Yes. There's a company that actually trains and hires out henchmen:  
Hench-Co run by Jack Hench. No kidding. It's probably one of the most ludicrous things I've heard of in a  
while but it seems to be pretty much par for the course for the villain community so I'm just going with it.  
I've been looking through Villainy Weekly—the villain equivalent of the New York Times—and came across  
one which seems particularly interesting._

_Evil genius scientist seeking sidekick  
for take-over-the-world plot. Must be  
willing to steal/fight. Good benefits.  
Vision/Dental/401k/Iceland (once world  
is in possession). Contact Doctor Drakken  
at _

_I guess I'll drop by and see what he's worth... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 13, 2002_

_Dear Reader;_

_I met with Doctor Drakken whose real name, I discovered, is Drew Lipski. Dear God in heaven... this guy is  
pathetic. He's a simpering child with a grudge against the world, and more appropriately against some of  
his former classmates who didn't take him seriously after he flunked out of college. After his skin was  
turned blue in a laboratory accident and he gained a wicked looking scar on his face, he decided he was  
going to go straight villain and take over the world. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. Well, he's such a  
simpering coward and a pathetic wretch of a man that I've decided I will sign on with him. What? You  
thought I'd want to work for a good villain? Yeah, right. I don't mind the excitement, but I like to be able  
to slack off too. That's why I chose blue-boy. He only needs me for small jobs here and there so the rest of  
the time I can sit back and relax. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 14, 2002_

_Dear Reader;_

_I don't know if I want to kill him or kiss him. It's my birthday—a fact which Drew is well aware of—and he  
had a madcap idea that required I go and steal some electronic part from a laboratory—hence the kill  
part—but when I got there and got my hands on the device, a girl came in and ordered me to stop! A  
fourteen year old girl ordered me—Shego, twenty-one year old international supervillain—to stop! I came  
back with some smart-mouth remark and to my surprise she took up a fighting stance. Well, far be it from  
me to turn down a fight... and I'm glad I didn't... fighting with her was like dancing... it was poetry... and I  
think that is the day that I first fell in love with Kim Possible._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have got to be kidding." Kim said flatly, re-reading the last line. "I don't believe it..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 15, 2002_

_Dear Reader;_

_When I woke up this morning, there was nothing more I wanted to do than to go and find Kim and confess  
how I felt about her... but I know I can't... I'm twenty-one and she's fourteen... It's said every villain has a  
certain set of rules they will not violate. I have several... chief among them being to never steal the  
innocence of a child. I will do a lot of things... but I won't hurt a child... I can't bring myself to even  
consider it... so I have to stand on the sidelines and watch... but once she turns eighteen... once she turns  
eighteen then everything changes. On January 16, 2006, she will be fair game... only after then will I  
reveal my secret to her and pray she does not outright reject me... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is just surreal." Kim said softly, her eyes reading the finely flowing script before her.

HOURS LATER...

Kim rubbed her eyes as she looked at the next entry...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 14, 2005_

_Dear Reader;_

_I hate Valentine's Day. I despise that infernal day. I see love and happiness all around me while I sit alone  
in the darkness with my forbidden desire... some days it tears me up to think about my life... about how  
much harm I've brought to the young woman who I said I loved so long ago... but that is the nature of our  
relationship... we fight... we battle... oh, I wish we could go back to the way things were when I was Miss  
Go... I wouldn't even mind being all sickening-sweet and wearing that ugly cardigan if it meant that I could  
be with my Kimmie again... but I can't go back... I can never go back... so instead I go every Valentine's  
Day to Lookout Point—a place rumored to be the place where forbidden lovers committed suicide rather  
than living without one another—and cast a rose to the seas... oh how I long to give it to Kimmie instead...  
but she'll never have me... not after the Lil' Diablo incident... the way she looked at me... it felt like she  
hated me with every fiber in her being... it felt like she wanted me to die... but I didn't. I heard later she  
and Stoppable kissed at the dance. I didn't stop crying for two days. It took months for me to even think  
about her without feeling like I wanted to cry... I should have never agreed to help with Eric... I broke my  
rule with that action and I've wanted to make it up to her ever since but I know it's impossible..._

_I swear on my life I will never do anything like that again... not to Kimmie... I'd sooner die..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 15, 2005_

_Dear Reader;_

_I've made up my mind. I will give up my life of villainy and turn over a new leaf if Kimmie will have me...  
I'm gonna have to keep working for Doctor Dee for now to keep up appearances but this is the beginning  
of the end for us... on February 12, 2006 I will tender my resignation to him and on Valentine's Day, 2006 I  
will end my career of villainy forever. I haven't told Drew about this because I know he'd freak, and I don't  
need that sort of stress right now..._

_364 days until my destiny. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sighed softly and shook her head before standing and stretching her legs. She glanced over and saw  
that her mother was standing at the top of the stairs, ready to descend.

"Morning mom," Kim said while stretching her arms out.

"Morning, Kimmie." Ann said. "How far have you gotten?"

"Well, I've got about another hundred pages or so to go and I'll be at the end." Kim said. "The weirdest  
thing... Shego's in love with me."

"I know." Ann said. "I've known for some time now."

"What? How..?"

"Kimmie, you don't think that she calls you all those nicknames for no reason, do you?" Ann asked as  
she descended the stairs.

"I... I just thought she was teasing me..." Kim said. Ann smiled and walked into the kitchen before  
reemerging with a bagel in hand.

"Honey, another word for teasing is flirting." Ann said. "How long has she loved you?"

"Since the first time we fought..."

"Hmmm... you were fourteen then?"

"Yeah," Kim said.

"Well, I'm glad that she restrained herself." Ann said. "That's always a plus in my book."

"Mom... something else... she said she was going to give up her life of crime on Valentine's Day—her  
birthday—and on the February 15th entry from last year she ended with three-hundred sixty-four days  
until my destiny. What do you think she means?" Kim asked.

"That's something you're going to have to find out by reading, Kimmie. I don't know." Ann said.

"Ok..." Kim said and walked into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water before returning to the chair and  
curling up once more with the book.

THREE HOURS LATER...

Kim read the words with intense scrutiny, every syllable and letter burning into her mind's eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 12, 2006_

_Today is the day I have tendered my resignation to Doctor Drakken. As expected, he freaked but with a  
few well-placed plasma bolts I put him in his place. Word has it that Kimmie's been rifling through our old  
lairs trying to figure us out. I'm not surprised, really. It's a good tactic and I'm glad to hear that she's  
taken to doing this. It shows that she's thinking more aggressively. Of course, I think that she has another  
reason for doing this... to find out about me... and to find this book... the book which holds most of my  
history and a good deal of information about me. This is why I am going to leave it for her at the last lair  
she managed to destroy. I know she will find it and read it... something I'm counting on. I also know that  
since she is a prodigious reader, she will be able to make it all the way here before my destiny. This is my  
story—my memoirs—and it is a gift to you, Kimmie. I know you're reading this right now and I hope that  
you have come to understand where I am coming from and could eventually find it in your heart to forgive  
me... as with every year, I will stand upon the precipice at Lookout Point and cast down a single rose... if  
by eight PM I have heard nothing from you, then I will assume that you have not forgiven me and I will  
embrace my destiny as such... This will be my last lonely Valentine's Day..._

_Kimmie, I wanted to say this to you..._

_Be mine, Valentine..._

_Goodbye..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stared at the page for a long moment then looked at the calendar and saw that it is indeed  
Valentine's Day. She then looked over and saw that the clock was showing it was seven-thirty PM.

"MOM!!!" Kim shouted, leaping up from the chair with sudden vigor. Doctor Ann Possible ran into the  
room with a horrified expression on her face.

"Kimmie, what's the matter?" Ann asked.

"Are you all right, Kimmie-cub?" James asked from the top of the stairs.

"I need to get to Lookout Point!" Kim said. "You've got to get me there before eight!"

"Kimmie, what are you going on about?" Ann asked.

"I think Shego's gonna do something stupid..." Kim said.

Ann's face paled and she rushed over to the coat rack and grabbed a trench coat which she pulled on  
over her pajamas.

"Let's go!" She said, grabbing her keys. She and Kim run out the front door and to the car followed  
shortly by James who had leapt down the stairs in one great bound. They piled into the car and Ann  
quickly put the car into reverse. She backed out onto the road and quickly shifted the car into drive,  
putting her foot down on the accelerator.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Mom! Don't stop!" Kim shouted at her mother who was pulling over for the police officer who had  
caught her speeding.

"Kimmie, if we get in a high-speed chase, you'll never get to see her." Ann said. "They'd never let you..."

Ann rolled down her window and the officer walked up with a grim expression on his face.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked.

"Please! You have to let us go!" Kim begged. "Mom! We have to get to her!"

"Kimmie, calm down," Ann said, and then looked at the officer. "My name is Doctor Ann Possible. I can't  
explain everything right now but if I don't get to Lookout Point within the next twenty-five minutes, a  
young woman is going to die."

"What?" The officer said, confused.

"My daughter just read what she believes is a suicide note saying that a young woman is going to throw  
herself from Lookout Point." Ann said.

The officer looked at Ann for a long moment, then at Kim who's looking more and more despondent by  
the moment, then made up his mind. "Get out of the car, all of you."

"What?" Ann said, confused.

"No! You can't arrest us! I have to get to her! I have to save her!" Kim shouted.

"LISTEN!" He barked and she jerked at the force of his voice. "Get out of the car and lock it up. I'm  
gonna drive you there myself. Now do what I say. MOVE!"

They quickly piled out of the Possible car and locked it before running to the cruiser. The officer opened  
the back door and looked at the Doctors Possible.

"You two in back," He said. "The front doors can open from the inside. The back two can't."

They nodded and quickly climbed in before buckling themselves in. He then looked at Kim who had  
already climbed into the passenger's seat before climbing in as well. He started the engine and took his  
microphone.

"One-Adam-Seven..." He said.

"Go ahead." A voice said.

"Responding code three to possible ten-fifty-six-A at Lookout Point," He said.

"Affirmative," The voice said. "Be advised no other units in area."

"Understood; One-Adam-Seven Out." He said, and then hung up the mic. He shifted into drive and  
touched a control on his dashboard which started the siren.

"When you get close... turn off the lights and siren... I don't want her to get scared..." Kim said and he  
nodded.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

The cruiser rolled to a stop and Kim ripped off her safety belt before throwing open her door and  
jumping out. She looked around at the park they are sitting in for a moment before running down one  
trail which she knew lead to the bluff. As she ran, Kim started questioning her motives...

'_Why am I doing this? Why am I going to save her?' _Kim thought._ 'It's the right thing to do. I'm a hero. No.  
That's not why. Is it because I lo... I care about her? But I tried to kill her after Lil' Diablo... I was hurt and  
angry and confused and lashed out at her... shouldn't I let her die by her own hand? I won't be a murderer  
because I won't be found as guilty... no... Guilty is guilty... if I let her die then I might as well have killed  
her myself... I can't kill her... Not now... not now I know so much about her... why do I feel so conflicted?  
Where is that blasted Lookout?!'_

She rounded a corner and skidded to a halt as she saw a young woman dressed in a beautiful black  
dress standing at the precipice with a rose in hand, her long onyx hair slowly waving in the seaborne  
breeze as she looked out at the ocean before her and at the setting sun which was almost gone. Kim  
walked forward slowly, her eyes never leaving the figure as she moved. As she approached, she was  
surprised to hear soft crying from the woman. Never before did she imagine that the powerful and  
strong Shego she had known for so many years would cry... but here it is before her eyes... The sun  
vanished beneath the waves and Kim watched as Shego's hand moved out and released a single rose  
into the surf more than a hundred feet below. Shego squared her shoulders and held her head high  
before taking a deep breath and letting it out. Kim's eyes went wide and she knew she had to act.

"Shego..." She said, causing the young woman to jolt but not to turn. "Shego... I'm sorry... I read your  
diary... I shouldn't have taken it from you... but I'm glad I did... because it let me know the real you..."

Shego stood there silently, her figure unmoving as James and Ann Possible emerged from the tree-line  
with the police officer in tow as they picked their way as quick as they can along the path. As they saw  
the two women, they stopped and watched.

"Shego... Reading your diary... I learned so much about you and from you... but I don't want this to be  
the end... I want this to be beginning... I want to learn more from you... I want to learn more about  
you... and I want you to be mine, Valentine..."

Shego sniffed softly as Kim said this to her.

"Do you mean it?" Shego asked softly, finally ending her silence.

"Yes." Kim said. "Be mine."

"Yes..." Shego said, then spun and ran to the redhead, wrapping her arms around her tightly. James  
wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, holding her close while she smiled broadly, tears of joy  
streaming down her cheeks.

THE END...

Author's note: I hate Valentine's Day. I despise it. I have deep seated issues with it... but I am still a  
hopeless romantic and to see a Valentine's Day romance come into being even in a story gives me  
hope.

I hope you enjoyed it. Phoenix

TK

EPILOGUE:

Shego sat quietly in the front room of her apartment, a soft smile on her lips as she recalled what had  
happened the day before. As she heard a knock, her head turned to look at the door and she stood  
dressed in a comfortable outfit of a pair of loose fitting black pajama pants and a snug fitting green  
hued tank top and glided to the door which she pulled open. She looked at the figure standing before  
her and smiled broadly at them.

"Kimmie..." Shego said softly.

"Hey there, Valentine..." Kim said, stepping inside and kissing Shego on the cheek. "Happy belated  
birthday..."

She handed Shego a gift wrapped in red wrapping paper that is covered with green and black hearts.  
Shego smiled and unwrapped the present, gasping as she sees a journal within.

"You filled your last one so I figured you'd like a new one for a new chapter." Kim said.

"Thank you, Kimmie..." Shego said, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman and kissing her. They  
then walked over to the couch and sat down upon it, Shego opening the book and touching pen to  
paper...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is the private journal of Shego. If I catch you reading this and you're not a redheaded cheerleader I  
love with all my heart, I will introduce you to a whole new world of pain. February 15, 2006_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 15, 2006_

_Dear Reader;_

_This is the first entry in my new diary. It's fitting since this is a new chapter in my life. The woman I love  
saved my life and gave me a second chance... and this is an opportunity I will not waste... I will live every  
day to the fullest with her and love her with all my being. _

_What, you want to know how she saved my life? Well, I guess I can tell you that story...  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
